


The FIB Legend

by StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Love, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife/pseuds/StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey x Reader ya'll!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The FIB Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like! Follow me on Tumblr. ashleynimoy101  
> Kudos, Comments :) Anything. Share.  
> To all you Dave Norton lovers like myself.  
> Not that good a grammar, but I think you guys are pretty good.

You started to work for the FIB for some time now mostly for a douche bag, Steve Haines. His come ons were getting old since you had and felt no attraction to him in anyway, he's not your type at all. Prick boyfriend was not on your list, too obsessed with how he looks more than anything or anyone else. Too young anyway. You were attracted to older, wiser men, always have been ever since you started to like guys. But anyways, your job was going great! You got paid good even though it felt like nothing having to talk to Steve every time he'd walk past your small office and suffer through him looking at your boobs and never your face or looking at himself in the mirror. He was Los Santos made alright. But you kept your mouth shut when ever something suspicious would go missing from his files. You knew he was behind all this crime going on all of the FIB knew he was behind it. To make things a little bit better he was working with a legend, David Norton. A man whom you've only meet, like, twice but only for a second since they seemed to be in a rush. He was cute. Definitely cute. From the small moments you had to talk each other, he seemed like he hated Steve just as much as you did. But then again, who doesn't?

 

It was Friday and all you wanted to do was go home. Being cooped up in your office for long periods of time made you want to go insane. You had a plan dress on that was short and showed a little too much cleavage which you were regretting because Steve could come back at anytime. You finished all of his crap he left on your desk mostly shit from his TV show and other crap. You had your fill of Steve Haines and if you didn't need the money, you'd quit.  
"Michael won't like hearing what you have to say, Steve." You heard David's voice from down the hall and for some weird reason your heart skipped a beat. Or at least it felt like it did.  
"He'll do it because he doesn't have a choice, David." That man's voice turns your stomach in a bad way. Steve came came around and walked into your office first followed by Dave. Steve opened his arms out and smiled at you, "Well, it's my favorite lady. I've missed ya babe." You forced a smile and almost laughed when you Dave roll his eyes. Steve was full of bullshit it was coming out of his ears.  
"I was just about to head home, Mr. Haines. I have finished everything that you put on my desk." You eyes looked over his shoulder at Norton, who was leaning against the wall.  
"No rush," He shrugged, "Love that dress," Steve growled at you but you were too busy gazing at the quiet older man behind him. You weren't even looking at Steve and you knew he was drooling over your breasts. Your cheeks felt red and you hoped your boss wouldn't notice and think it was because of him.  
"David," Steven turned around to address David, "You remember (name), president of my fan club." Both you and David snorted a laugh.  
"Yeah, uh-huh." David's eyes moved to yours, your cheeks went red and got all hot. David was not the type of guy to smile or even smirk, but he did. He gave you a genuine smirk that made you hot under the collar. "Nice to see you again, Miss (Last name)." Your name rolled off his tongue sensationally.  
"You too, Mr. Norton." You two held each others gaze while Steve looked at both of you weirdly.  
"Umm.. Yeah. Anyways," Steve coughed, letting you know he was still there. Your eyes looked away from David's to Steve. Out of the corner you saw Dave still looking at you with his little smirk that was too cute for words, "Dave, I'm gonna go get some things then I'll be right back so we can go. Okay?" You started to pack up and loved every minute David watch you grab your things and put them into your work bag. Steve gave up and walked out and down the hall a ways to his office, leaving you and Dave alone. Finally peace.  
"How do you put up with him?" The sentence slipped out without permission. 'Shit'. You looked down and froze waiting for his response.  
"I don't. Whiskey helps. Any hard liquor helps." He replied with a that little smirk playing at the corner of his lips.  
"What? No women? I hear liquor and woman go together."  
"Ha. I'm too old and a divorce drains you. Steve is a handful anyways," He shrugged, smirk fading a little. You put the bag over your shoulder and walked over to the doorway where he was leaning.  
"So nobody special in your life?" You stopped at the doorway and turned to him.  
"Nope..." His voice lowered just a little, making you bit your lip trying to hold back a moan. It's been a couple years since you've been with a man and you were in need, "But things change." Your eyes locked with his blue eyes again in an intense stare down.  
"I think I should go before my boss comes back." You giggled, blushing like crazy at him. You kinda wanted to stay and flirt with him some more but Steve would be back any minute, "S'good see you again, Mr. Norton." David reached down and grabbed your hand, bringing it up to his lips.  
"Call me David, Miss (last name)" He murmured, breath rolling over the back of your hand as his lips did the same; lightly touching your skin.  
"(First Name). You can call me (F.N.)" You breathed out, only to have it get caught in your throat when his pressed his warm lips a firmly down on your shaky hand.  
"Beautiful name," He cooed, sending shivers down your spine.  
"T-Thank you." You let out a giggle that reminded you of a little school girl who just got asked out for the first time.  
"I hope to see you more in the future."  
"Oh you will," You nodded slowly, staring down at his lips leave your skin. His hand let go of yours and it just kinda went limp and hung down next to your side.  
You walked out of the FIB building rushing to your car in the rain, heart thumping in your chest. You were 26 and you nearly had a heart attack because of David Norton. You drove home to your condo in Rockford Hills all hot and bothered in the dark rainy weather.

 

You grabbed David's hand pulling him into your condo smiling like a idiot.  
"You like it?" You asked him, closing the door with your heel.  
"Not bad. FIB pays you well." He looked around your home taking off his suit jacket and lying it across the back of the couch.  
For the past two weeks you and Dave's relationship grew into something deeper. You'd already spent most of that two weeks at his home; mostly in his bed. You couldn't get enough of him and what seemed the same for him with you. You were actually happy for once with a man. He seemed to understand you and give you satisfaction in ways other men couldn't. You wrapped your arms around his waist, leaning up on your toes to kiss his warm lips. He's about two feet taller than you so you had to look up most of the time.  
"What do ya say, Dave? How's 'bout we take this to the bedroom, hm?" You fingers diligently worked on his shirt buttons, letting them pop free. You almost thought you'd never have sex again until Dave came along. Your hero, knight in shining armor. Davey's hands slid down to your ass, giving you a tight squeeze. A moan slipped from your mouth, almost to the last button.  
"You know I can't say no to you," He growled, leaning down planting soft, wet kisses up and down your neck slowly. Every part of your body was throbbing for him to take you right here and now. You needed him right fucking now. The last button popped free giving David the go to shrug the shirt off. He took the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head breaking his kisses momentarily, then throwing it God knows where in your living room. Dave's mouth went back to attacking your hot flesh in a array of delicious pleasure.  
"Oh, David.." You groaned out to him, wrapping your arms around his neck. This, being here with him felt so right. He grabbed your waist smashing your body against his with so much force your breathing stopped, "Dave, you fucking tease." You giggled, running your hands up through his hair.  
"Care to continue this lying down?" He kissed your lips gently, knowing how much you wanted him but of course he made you enjoy and hate the anticipation.  
"Definitively. Standing up ain't that bad either," He grabbed your hands leading you back towards your bedroom. Both of you seemed to be able to control yourself until you got to the room, but that didn't happen. In a matter of steps you both were ripping the rest of your clothes off each other, bouncing off the hallway walls.  
"I'm getting too old for this, (name)," He mused, pushing you up against the bedroom door. Your fingers sunk into skin, lips parting slightly when he moved between you legs. You shook your head.  
"Never too old for good sex, David."  
"Looks like we're not going to make it to the bed." David grunted, kisses his way down your neck to your chest. God did this feel good. Your body was screaming out to him, wanting more, needing more. Your hand slipped down his chest to grab onto his thick hard manhood, "(Name)," He moaned your name so erotic like that it made your heart jump.  
"Wait- Condom?" You asked knowing you were on the pill but you still wanted to be safe. David shook his head, nipping your chest. Around your nipple his tongue swirled while his thumb rubbed the other one. Not to neglect it.  
"No." He stated forcefully, "I want to feel every inch of you with nothing between us. Do you understand?"  
"Y-yes, Sir." David Norton was a different man when you two were alone together. He was romantic, loving and could sex the Hell out of you at anytime. You were falling for this depressed older man who seemed to hate everyone - including life - but not you. You were special and you loved it. Pleasure consumed your body when he pushed himself up in side you. Dave slid he hands down to the back of your thighs and in one moment lifted you up.. You wrapped your legs around his waist tightly back still pressed against the door. He left you get comfortable, moving around just a little bit, "Still got it, baby." You kissed his lips lovingly.  
"If I die, I'm blaming you." He slammed his hips forward.  
"Oh fuck. What a way to go uh." Never has the sound of slapping skin sound so good to you. His trust were slower each time and it was killing you, "Harder! Please, Dave baby!" His pace began to pick up with each hard thrust after your little moan of pleasure. So hard that you thought the door was going to brake from behind you.  
"Miss (L.N.)" He breathed into your ear, "I think you're my new addiction." His words nearly sent you over the edge.  
"Oh David, I'm so close." You could feel the climax rising up with each thrust from David. You had to brace yourself by digging your fingers into his biceps, readying yourself for the orgasm that was building up. David let out a loud groan of finding his release, head leaning back, eyes closed and mouth open. You inner walls tightened down around his hard member as the fluid sent you over the edge into a earth shattering climax. You pulled him closer riding out all the ways of pleasure that rocked your body until both of you were still and trying to catch your breathing. Your legs were too tired and could hold on anymore so he gently put you back on your feet.  
"Wow.." You sighed, leaning back against the door.  
"I think I might have just broken a hip, beautiful." He smirked down at you, making you giggle. Dave wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you closer to him. Your arms went around his neck. His eyes burned into yours. He was the only man you've ever really wanted to just be with in every way. Both of your faces went serious as you looked into his eyes.  
"David, can I confess something to you?" You asked sheepishly.  
"You're not a hitwoman?" He smiled, leaning down to press his lips to yours.  
"No," You laughed, "No.. Um. It's about us."  
"I'm listening."  
"These last few weeks with you have been better than a whole year with anyone else. I want you to know how I feel about you."  
"Oh?" He nodded slowly.  
"Yeah. I wanted to tell you that there might be a slight chance I am in love with you.."  
"Slight chance?" Dave asked, his hold around less tight now.  
"More like I am in love with you. I know I shouldn't have said that now that I think about it. I'm sorry." You cursed yourself. Way to fuck it up! God you had a good thing going with a man you cared so deeply about and look what you just fucking did.  
"You know, (First Last name), I feel the same way about you. It's been a long time since I have been happy with a girl so don't apologize, darling." His embrace tightened around you again. Tears formed in your eyes.  
"Oh.." You whispered, "I'm glad you feel the same way." A smile tugging at the corners of your lips.  
"Now there is something I have to ask you?"  
"Ask away lover." You kissed Dave's neck, happy.  
"Who's gonna brake the news to Steve?" You completely forgot about your boss.  
"You can, baby." You placed little kisses on his neck.  
"He seems to like you more."  
"Oh no! No no." You giggled.  
"Alright. Fine. I'll do it." Dave pouted.  
"That's my man." You grabbed his hand and open the door, "C'mon, bed time." You pulled him over to the bed.  
"What no 'Another round Davey please?' " He tried to mimic your voice.  
"Morning love making, Dave. You ain't getting off that easy."  
"Of course."  
Happy was what you were. In love and complete. You were David's and you were gonna love every second spent with him.


End file.
